In recent times, numerous kinds of portable electronic devices have come into use. These include portable computers such as laptops, palmtops and electronic notebooks, mobile telephones, personal organisers and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Since it is undesirable for users to carry a number of such devices, it is becoming desirable for the devices to perform a greater number of functions. In this way, the traditional functions of telephony and computing are converging so that they can both be performed by a single device. It is for this reason that devices such as the Nokia 9110 Communicator have been developed.
One common form factor for such devices is as a two-part hinged arrangement. In a folded closed configuration a keyboard and a display, located on respective ones of the parts, are contained within the device. In an unfolded open configuration, the keyboard and the display are revealed and may be used. Such a form factor is used for laptops, electronic notebooks, personal organisers and the Nokia 9110 Communicator. In the closed configuration, the keyboard and the display face each other. This is desirable because it provides a ready way for them to be protected.
One problem with this form factor is that difficulties arise if the device is to be used in a closed configuration. Thus, in the case of the Nokia 9110 Communicator device, an additional keypad and display are provided on the outside of the device to enable it to be operated as a telephone in its closed configuration. Alternatively, it is known to provide such a device having a window in a part carrying a keypad so that at least part of a display can be visible whilst the device is in a closed configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,054 discloses such a device in which a keypad can be used to activate parts of a display when the device is in a closed configuration.
Another way to deal with this problem is to use an alternative form factor for such devices. An example of an alternative form factor is disclosed in EP 1 051 012. This shows a two-part device having a first part and a second part carrying a display and a keypad respectively which are slideably connected together. In this slide arrangement, at least part of the display may be protected by the part carrying the keypad in a closed configuration. A problem with such a slide arrangement is that there is always a degree of overlap between the first part and the second part when the display is uncovered and this limits the area which is available to be occupied by the display.